


A Loyal Servant

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Chair Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Multi, Throne Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fill for this prompt on the Vikings Kink meme:</p><p>"I'll be honest, I have no idea what went on in that scene with Siggy because from the moment Athelstan walked in with his HANDS BEHIND HIS BACK and started using TITLES and TALKING ABOUT HOW HAPPY SERVING PEOPLE MADE HIM with that look of ridiculous submission and respect on his face all I could think about was how much better that look would be between Lagertha's queenly thighs.</p><p>Bonus points:<br/>1) Athelstan calling Lagertha by titles befitting her station when he comes up for air. I think he used Lady Lagertha in the scene, but others are welcome. I have a particular weakness for "my queen."<br/>2) OT3 feels--I don't want Ragnar in the scene, but perhaps Largertha is enjoying having the priest to herself as a change of pace<br/>3) Lagertha on the throne with Athelstan kneeling at her feet</p><p>Ps. Let's just pretend Lagertha was never pregnant because any mention of the baby or its fate will make me dissolve into a pile of sad crying goo."</p><p> Basically Earl-ess Lagertha cunnilingus! Also canon-AU were Lagertha is not pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loyal Servant

The day after Siggy joined Lagertha’s household the shieldmaiden found herself once again sitting on the earl’s throne in her husband’s place and presiding over disputes and judgments. It was well past mid-day and yet there were still citizens lined up to speak to her. Give her an axe in her hand and an enemy’s skull to bury it in any day, she thought to herself, it would certainly be better than having to listen to the petty squabbles of farmers and merchants. Once in a while a person would approach who was truly in need, who had been made homeless or whose farm had been attacked by raiders but for the most part the petitioners were people out to get all they could for themselves. Bjorn and Gyda had long ago left her for more pleasant pursuits and she found herself envying them. Athelstan remained, a steady presence at her side; he seemed very interested in the process, perhaps more so than she was. But she knew her responsibility. With Ragnar away someone had to rule, had to lead and protect.

So she sat and listened and heard every petitioner speak, until the hall grew empty and the late afternoon sun hung low in the sky, like a ripe fruit dangling from the tree. Athelstan ushered the last stragglers out, telling them that the Lady Lagertha needed to sup and rest.  Lagertha watched with an admittedly lustful eye: it had been a long day of work and perhaps it was time for some pleasure. She knew that Athelstan would not object. Ever since the Englishman had finally joined them in bed he had shown himself nothing if not enthusiastic, if a little shy.  They had been taking things slow, and still were. In fact Lagertha realized as Athelstan closed the doors to the hall, shutting out the world, she had never really had him just to herself, just the two of them. And she had been so busy these last few days adjusting to her new responsibilities that there had been no time for more…recreational activities.

“ _Lady_ Lagertha,” she sighed as Athelstan came towards her, “It still sounds strange to me.”

“It is your proper title now, my lady.” Athelstan answered, and she could not tell if he was teasing her with the title or not. He came to stand beside her where she sat on the throne.

“It sounds much more pleasant on your tongue.” She teased and Athelstan blushed.

“What you said to Siggy yesterday,” Lagertha began, “about finding happiness in serving…did you truly mean that?”

“Yes.”

“You find joy in—submitting to another’s will?”

“I had not thought of it in quite that way, but, yes.”

“Perhaps you would like to submit to me, in a more intimate way? To serve me?” She said, trailing her hand up his arm, “After all, there are many reasons for you to be on your knees.”

Athelstan went red, but there was lust in his eyes too. He moved to stand in front of her seated form. He sank down onto one knee.

“Do you mean that you wish me to scrub the floors, my lady?”

This time the title sparked something in her. The way he said it, as though he were addressing a goddess, someone who held his life and his happiness in her hands.

“No.” she said.

Athelstan let his other knee sink down and moved towards her.

“Perhaps my lady would like me to kneel in order to swear fealty to her.” He said, placing his hands on either side of her legs.

“Close.”

Lagertha slowly pulled up her skirt letting the cool air tickle her calves and then her thighs. Athelstan’s hands followed the same path until Lagertha was leaning back with her legs spread wide.

Athelstan had performed this particular act on her many times before after watching Ragnar with wide eyes as he had done it. The first time, Ragnar had started out directing him, teaching him and guiding him to give her pleasure, but it had soon become apparent that the priest was a natural and extremely eager. Lagertha had taken full advantage since then.

He kissed the inside of her knee, moving upward, pressing his face into the warm, soft skin.

“My lady is very generous, very kind to allow me this.” He said and his breath was so close to her core. She anchored her hands on the arms of the throne, placing them as she would when she handed down a judgment.

“And as my loyal servant your only wish is to please me is it not?”

To her surprise and delight her words clearly had an effect on Athelstan. His hands clenched down where they held her legs open.

“You want so badly to give your mistress pleasure?” She said, reaching down and running a single finger through her own wetness. Athelstan’s eyes followed it, hypnotized, as she trailed it over his lower lip, his tongue flicking out for a taste.

“Yes, my lady, so badly.”

“Then pleasure me.”

He did not need any more encouragement. His mouth was hot and wet and he pressed it against her as though he were devouring a sweet treat.  He licked at her hole, flicking inside as much as he could although the noises he made said he wanted to go farther, to have more of her.

“Does it make you hard? Having your mouth on my cunt?” she moaned as he stroked his tongue up and down the length of her slit.

“It does, my lady.” It was true she could see his hips shifting and grinding into air, trying to find some relief. The sight sent a shiver through her.

“ Is it being on your knees for me that gets you so hard? Is it feeling me come against your tongue? Or is it simply that you are serving my pleasure and mine alone while your cock goes untouched? Perhaps when Ragnar returns we will take turns using that pretty mouth of yours…”

Athelstan moaned again, a look of exquisite agony on his face. He wrapped his arms around the base of her thighs, lifting her to press her to him.

“But perhaps you are not as loyal as I think and any wet cunt would do for you.” Lagertha said, thrusting against his mouth.

“No” he moaned fervently against her, the vibrations teasing their way through her body, “No, only you, I swear.”

His tongue began to move faster as though to prove the truth of his words, that he craved her and only her. He toyed with her clit, rolling it against the flat of his tongue, tugging at it, sucking at it and she felt the pleasure bubbling up in her entire body, all of it surging towards that spot, gathering there and it seemed to flow out of her as she came. She gripped the arms of the chair, her hips arching up to meet Athelstan’s mouth.

When she finally she settled back in the seat, her skin flushed, she looked down to see Athelstan still happily seated between her legs leaning against her thigh with a look of bliss and contentment on his face.

“Was my service satisfactory?” he asked, and the scratchy, ruined quality to his voice only made here want to have him again.

“Very.”


End file.
